Haven's Moon (Final)
by xXForsakeMeXx
Summary: Star Chaser was used to being alone, and being neglected due to her appearance of having a horn and wings. She was constantly made fun fun of In flight school when her horn started to grow. This resulted in her parents hiding her away from the world so they could keep their perfect social status.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Wake up!" I could feel the hoof of my sister steadily rocking me trying to wake me from my first decent sleep in the past couple of days.

"Ughh...Blur...just a couple more minutes. Its way too damn early for me to be up right now."

"Star Chaser don't be a pain today. Just do your chores and then you can retreat to wherever the hell you retreat to. Okay." Blur quickly pulled my blanket off of me and took off to do whatever it is she does all day.

"I hate you so much sometimes you lazy pain in the ass." I proceeded to get up and look at the atrocity that was Star Chaser . As usual my black hair's bluish purple streaks was all over the place. " I guess It was a more restless sleep than I thought. Damn nightmares I swear." I brushed my mane and tail and looked back into the mirror. My white coat, in my opinion, was really kinda complimented my mane due to really bright and dark colors that somehow managed to make me look a little more presentable, even though my mane is usually used to block a large portion of my muzzle, and one of my bright violet eyes.

I stretched out my body as I laid back on my bed. "God I could only imagine what kind of pointless task they want me to do today...Ughh! " I covered my muzzle with my pillow yelling in frustration. "I don't even know why I do crap for this family. its not like they even treat me like family any damn way..." I showered and quickly dried off then put on my torn black hoodie. I made sure it covered my horn and stuck my wings out of the holes and folded them over the worn out fabric.

Now I know what your probably thinking (Oh! she's a Alicorn since she has both a horn and wings. But No! In order to be a Alicorn you also have to have the ability to do magic as well as fly But I lack the magic part.) Now Why i have both i couldn't tell you. You see I was born just a normal Pegasus, Hell I even went to school in CloudsDale the whole time. But as soon as my horn started to develop all the other Pegasi started making fun of me and my family started to reject me (and No family wants a reject) so they said I was a bad seed or I was tainted and kept on saying i didn't deserve to have their _Prestigious_ _Bloodline _running through my veins.

The bullying continued and escalated from teasing to physical assault. It got so bad that I quit going into town and my parents got so embarrassed by me that they moved me into the shed in the back. Bu I made do. At least I didn't have to deal with their stupid ass whining anymore. (Also on a side note I am pretty sure that they aren't even my real parents. I mean c'mon their manes are blonde and mine is well black and purple...Im not a complete effing idiot)

I headed in through the back door of the house (Or should I say Mansion) As i finally reached the kitchen I could hear the voice of my so called sisters talking away about this years Grand Galloping Gala. Blur of course always gets a ticket because she is a runner up for being in the Thunderbolts (I also think she's dating one of them as well.) Crystal on the other hand excelled in magic so she also got one and rumor has it that my parents are also getting tickets as well.

"Well its about time Chase!I see you took your sweet ass time getting ready. Your chores are extremely important this time. So don't screw this up!" Ughh! I could not stand Crystal's uppity snobby voice. I just Pissed me off Every time I heard it.

"Yeah Chase. This is way more important than anything your doing so you better get on it." Blurs Cocky and condescending demeanor was always a big put off for me as well.

"Fine...What is this _Amazingly important_ chore do you have for me today, Hmm?" Just as I finished my question, like goddamn clockwork My _Mom_ walked in. "Chase there is no need for your rudeness towards your sisters. after all we are civilized ponies after all, not so Some uncultured heathen!Now You make _Damn _sure you show them some goddamn respect. Got That?"

"Ughh fine _Mom_...what do you need me to do?"

" We need you to head into PonyVille and give Rarity our down payment on our dresses. Can You do that? Or is that task too complicated for someone like you?"

I swallowed nervously. "Y-you want _me _to head into..Town..?." I could feel a knot starting to form in the pit of my stomach, but i'll be damned if i was going to let this poor excuse of a foster parent get the best of me.

"Yes Chase _tooooooowwwwwwnnnn_! You know, a place with other ponies in it. So make sure to do the usual and to cover your face extremely well. We Don't need anyone seeing you and associating you with us. Got that?" My mom then handed me a large pouch full of money. "Now make sure to give her all that And I know how much I gave you, so if you even get the idea to take any of that money I will find out and Celestia so Help me, you'll be living in the Everfree Forest within seconds. Got It?" I took the bag of money and put it in my stomach pocket of my hoodie and went back outside.

I couldn't help but to laugh to myself (Hell, being banished to the Everfree forest sounded like a improvement in my opinion)

I spread my wings flew towards PonyVille. God the feeling of freedom from the confines of the shed was amazing.(The exhilaration of flying was also a plus). I landed just outside of the villa and started my agonizing journey towards Rarity's.

I hadn't been here in years. It was so strange seeing tons of other ponies just going about their day. The smells, the sounds, the atmosphere of being around other ponies. I was starting to feel pretty nostalgic here. It was so nice being around all these ponies instead of being enslaved in a small cramped, shitty shed. I just wanted to keep my moms money and start my life here, but alas I knew i wouldn't last very long. My _Mother _made damn sure I would not be able to function in society. Insults and abuse were administered daily from that cunt. She had fucked up any hope i had of functioning in the real world. And I was sure if anyone saw my horn and wings they would think something was wrong with me and the bullying would start again.

After about 15 minutes of walking (and the occasional Sightseeing) I was finally at Rarity's I walked in I could hear a conversation going on between Rarity and a another pony.

"just tell me what you want? After all Darling, it is your dress"

Then that all too familiar tomboyish Pegasus voice. "God I don't know Rarity, Something epic! You know something Cool."

"Dammit...figures Rainbow Dash would be here..."

Rainbow Dash and Me were best friends back in school before my horn had started to grow. We were inseparable. We were always at the top of our class and were always competing with each other, but it was all in good fun. I know i wasn't popular in school but i didn't care as long as i had Dash by my side I was happy. However, as soon as my horn started to develop she all the fillies started to make fun of me. dash stood by my side for awhile but then her friend Gilda Stepped in and Dash's Affinity for me faded and she started to join in with everyone else. It broke my heart, I could have handled losing any of my _family_ but losing Rainbow Dash was the worst thing that affected me the most. I fell into a massive depression and left school and stood in the shed Never wanting to head into the world again.

I looked around and quickly found a clothing rack full of dresses to hide myself behind. If i waited here long enough she would hopefully leave and i could get my stuff done and do the same.

It had been quite some time hiding behind the same dress rack until I heard the sound of hooves approaching the rack form further in the shop. I looked around for another hiding spot but to no avail. I prepared myself and acted like i was browsing through the dresses."Oh why hello there Darling. Can I help you?"

"Oh...Umm...I was just browsing that's all. Heheh"

The Purple haired, blue eyed mare tilted her head and looked at me curiously. "Well, none of these won't do at all. Come with me Dear."

"Oh no I'll just browse these ones right here," Rarity looked back at me " Oh but Darling I insist on some other dresses. It would be a injustice to let you go out in that drabby thing that your wearing now." I looked down nervously and followed suit behind the mare in front of me (Today just isn't my day is it?)

As we approached another clothing rack i glanced over at the light cerulean coated mare now looking outside through the window. (good thing i haven't seen her in years because i have changed quite a bit since school in CloudsDale.)

"So dear what is the occasion for the change in your wardrobe, besides the fact that your, umm coat has seen better days?"

"well in all honesty Rarity. I actually came to give you money for my families dresses."

"Oh well darling why didn't you just say so?" I looked at Rarity shyly.

"Well I don't leave the house much so i am kinda afraid of interaction..." She smiled back at me "Oh my Dear please don't be shy around me. It's just me after all."

Rarity led me to a Register and continued to talk to me along the way.

"Now sweety who is the payment for?"

"the payment is for Elegance, Blur, and Crystal." Rarity gave me a look of confusion.

"Your related to Elegance? but how? and pardon my rudeness but you look nothing like her."

"I know but I'm her daughter surprisingly." Rarity continued to give me a kind smile.

"Well now I'm really anxious to know the name of Elegance's third daughter."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rainbow Dash staring at me intensely. It felt as through her staring was scorching hot needles burrowing into my skin. I know I must have been perspiring a little now because my legs started to feel weaker and my voice became shaky. I was freaking out. I just wanted to leave.

"Umm My name is Star Chaser..." I could see the Smirk on Rainbow Dash's face. I could feel my anxiety starting to kick in little by little.

" I like that it actually for some reason, it seems to fit you."

i wasn't used to this kindness that was being shown to me. It was lifting my heart higher and higher. It suddenly completely forgot about Rainbow Dash's presence. to be shown such kindness from a complete stranger gave me hope that maybe i wasn't such a failure after all.

" Now c'mon dear why don't you let me see your face? Your safe with me. I won't judge. I promise" This nervousness was all too familiar. It absolutely terrified fear of rejection, being made fun of, Proving that my mother was right. I didn't want any of that, I could not handle any of that.

"Yeah Star Chaser! Lets see your face." Rainbow Dash flew next to Rarity and smirked.

I felt my legs get weak, My heart started to beat uncontrollably. I looked into Rarity's comforting blue eyes, as she gave me a equally comforting and gentle Smile.

I lowered my hood and revealed my horn and got ready for whatever punishment she was going to dish out at me.

"Oh My!" They surprise in Rarity's voice seemed a little different from what i am used to hearing, whatever manner she said it in I knew it wasn't good. I tilted my head down to hide my face with my mane preparing myself for disappointment.

A gentle hoof slowly lifted my muzzle with the greatest of care. Before i knew it i was looking into the gorgeous sapphire colored eyes of Rarity.

"Why on earth are you hiding your face when your so beautiful?"

"Me? Beautiful? i think your sadly mistaken Rarity...I am anything but beautiful."

"Dear don't say that, Your unique, you have something that most ponies wish they had." it was strange being so reassured like this, I mean I have never once been told that other ponies wanted a horn as well as wings.

"And Last I checked dear, different doesn't always mean bad."

I tried to hide my smile and i was well aware i was blushing.

"So Chase I have a question for you..."

I couldn't stop staring into Rarity's Eyes for even a second. I was drawn in and couldn't help but notice every gorgeous feature on her.

"Yes rarity?"

"Well I was wondering, dear if you would like to keep me company for awhile?'

Even more surprise overcame me.

"Really? you would want me to keep you company?"

"Well of course dear, you have seemed to capture my attention quite a bit. I mean c'mon its not every day you meet a Alicorn. Plus I could really use a break from all the sewing, and knitting, and Well just everything in general."

I took a quick glance at Rainbow Dash.

"Well, Umm...I"

"Oh! And Dash you more than welcome to join us as well."

"Heh, no thanks i have a lot better, more exciting things to do. You two go ahead."

Rainbow Dash walked past Rarity and as She trotted past me and whispered something that just made my stomach sink.

"See ya later, you little freak!" Then she flew off out of Rarity's store like nothing.

i just stood there as my heart sank more and more. God it hurt when other ponies said that to me, but Dash...God It felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest.I always thought to myself how in the world could I lose someone so important to me, so easily?

"Star Chaser? Are you alright?" I snapped back to reality once again to see Rarity staring at me with a little concern.

"Yeah Rarity I'm fine, just kinda spaced out for a bit there hehe."

"Oh Ok Dear."

"So...I think I will stay for a bit. I am no hurry whatsoever."

With that said, Rarity and I sat down and just talked and talked, about life, love, just everything in general and I have to say since my days at school with Rainbow dash I hadn't been this happy in a long time (Well not unless you count the day when a _certain mare_ went and switched a certain mother and siblings toothpaste with superglue...Best day Evaaaarrrrrr!...Just saying).

"God Rarity I really needed this...It was so nice to actually socialize with somepony else for once."

"Aww darling i enjoyed it as much as you. We are definitely gonna have to do this again sometime."

I looked at the clock and then out the window.

"Oh God, i didn't realize how late it was getting. I'd better let you go, After all The Gala is close and you probably still have tons of work to do."

"Sadly I must agree Darling, duty calls after all."

As I got up i remembered that during our conversations I had taken off my hoodie, and now I couldn't find it anywhere.

"Hey, umm Rarity, i don't mean to interrupt you but have you seen my hoodie anywhere? Because i cannot find it anywhere."

"Dear I'm terribly sorry. I have no idea where it is." I gave the bench one last look and then gave up. "Its alright rarity. Ill just have to get another one somehow..." Rarity walked over to me and gave me a hug. "Dear if I find it I will take it to you okay?" I hugged her back. "Thanks Rarity." We pulled apart, I got my moms receipt and left.

"God Dammit! Where in the hell could it have gone? My mom is not gonna like this."

(Well at least it's dark out so i wont be seen flying in the night if i fly quick enough.)

I sped off into the night hoping that I got home in time.

All of a sudden I was tackled and started hurling towards the ground about fifty feet above the field just yards from my house.

i screamed in terror as the ground approached faster and faster towards me.

As i hit the ground I heard a loud snap, and felt pain coursing from my back to my ribs.

finally opened my eyes to see Rainbow Dash smirking, and laughing right over my body.

i started to weep, the pain was unbearable. i couldn't believe this was happening to me.

"GOD DASH! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME! I NEVER DID ANYTHING TO YOU!"

Rainbow Dash just smiled a little and looked down at my wing hanging limp onto my body. Then she gave me the most evil smirk i had ever seen.

"NO DASH! PLEASE GOD DON'T DO THIS! PLEASE! DASH! GOD NO!"

Rainbow Dash rose up and stomped on my wing on top of of my ribs, Harder and Harder each time hurting more and more than the previous hit.

I coughed up blood from all the pressure from Rainbow Dash's hooves had brought down on my rib cage.

"Aww guys, looks like I broke the little freak! I guess you three won't get a chance to have any fun with her. HAHAHAHA."

(Three other people were in on this? God just end it already!)

I could barely stifle a breath, each time i tried to breathe in it felt like someone stabbing me over and over again. Now i could hear the multiple pairs of hooves approaching me, i could barely make out the figures from the tears clouding up my eyes.

"God Dammit Dash! I wanted a go at her!"

(Crystal? No..it can't be!)

"Well damn! It looks like you really did a number on her Dash!

(No...not you too Blur.)

"Well My daughters it looks like she's still conscious, so we can have at least have a little bit of fun."

(Mom...)

"Hey Blur she still has one one wing that works so you could have a little fun with that.'

"F-F-F-Fuck...you...Dash..." She just laughed in my face.

"God can you believe the mouth on this little Freak! Someone should shut her up!'

i felt a sudden tug on my other wing and then Blur brought her hoof down on the joint of my wing closest to my back. With a snap i felt the pain surge through me again but this time I couldn't scream. The tears flowed from my eyes as all i could do was lay there gasping in pain, yet not a word escaped my mouth.

"Hey mom check out what I fond haha i could finish her off with this!"

Oh! That will work perfectly my darling daughter. We can finally get rid of this ridiculous disgrace on our family's blood line.'

All the strength i could muster up was to lift my head look at what they were talking about.

Crystal approached me with a big rock the size of my head and lifted it high with her magic.

My mom leaned in close to my ear and whispered into my ear and those were the last words I heard.

I watched the rock come down with great speed and right before the rock crushed my skull I closed my eyes and let my fake moms words echo in my mind.

"**Good Night, Honey."**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER2

**Back From The Dead**

"Doctor! Shes finally waking up!" (Who's voice is this?I can't recognize it...)

The blurry white room swirled around me as the voices seemed to come from every direction.

"Star Chaser can you hear me?" (God it sounded as if I was at a explosives testing site. Every word they spoke pounded in my head more and more.)

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Celestia make it stop! Make the pounding in my head stop! Please just make it stop..."

I could hear the sound slowly dying down but the bright lights that had engulfed my vision started to dull out. Slowly at first but then as if I was falling I spiraled back into unconsciousness.

As I woke I found that the lights didn't burn and blind me, the thundering echoes of everyone's voice had disappeared and the blurriness that had me lost had finally cleared yet I still had a little trouble focusing on my surroundings.

"Where..Where am I?" I tried to focus on what I remembered from the last moment of consciousness I could remember.

I could feel a familiar slight throbbing start to return to my head. (I could hear the voice that I couldn't make out before became clear as day. It was the nurse from the hospital. I could also remember her calling for the doctor as well.

However, something still puzzled me...how in the world did I end up here. I thought for sure that I was dead after what had happened.

It was pure silence in the room I was in not a single whisper could be heard from in my room. In a way it made me a little sad that not a single pony had come to visit me but then again no one really knew I was here so I guess it was understandable but I never felt so alone in my life. I guess it was to be expected though, I mean nopony would even bother to see a lowly pony like me anyway.

As I turned to sleep I saw there on my bedside table laid on top was my lost hoodie. I quickly grabbed it held it open. It was like brand new all the holes were sewn up and on the center of it stood a red a red heart made out of various shaped rubies.

"But how? The last time I saw it was at Rarity's..."

Then It hit me and a smile crept over me and I hugged my hoodie tight.

"Thank You Rarity."


	3. Chapter 3

While awakening from probably my best sleep ever I came to the sight of a mare in a doctors coat and a nurse right next to her looking at my charts on the front of the bed.

"Well good morning Ms. Star Chaser, looks like you slept well."

With a smile I hugged my hoodie a little tighter.

"Heheh...well given the circumstances I guess you can say that its been the better of my nights." I smiled back gently at the doctors welcoming smile.

"Well we are impressed with how fast your recovery has been progressing. In my opinion you look a thousand percent better than when you came in,"

Surprisingly I hadn't even noticed or taken notice of all the bandages all over my body. My head was completely covered with bandages, as well as my wings and upper body. It was strange though, I didn't feel sore or anything.

"I know that you have been out for almost a month but still even then with your injuries, It still amazes me your alive..."

(Almost a month! God...It doesn't feel like it...but I guess I should not be complaining, I am alive after all.)

A all too familiar feeling started to overcome me once again, I could not help but remember everything that happened to me before this. I could not live like this...I just couldn't I have to move on, I cannot be sad like this the rest of my life. If they didn't want me then fuck them! I will find someone who does. That part of my life is done I am ready to move on and start living.

"How long was I in that field doctor?' she seemed a little hesitant to answer at first but I feel she knew It would just be better if I knew."Well You were in that field at least four days. If it wasn't for Rarity stumbling across you, You would have surely died."

(Rarity...Your the one that found me? In a bloody mess on the ground...barely alive...I'm so sorry you had to witness that.)

"Thank you doctor. So how long do I have til I can get out of here?"

"Well Given your outstanding recovery rate I'd have to say about tone and half to two weeks. Then your free to g-"

The doctor paused and stared behind me motioned her hoove for someone to go ahead and come in.

I turned to see rarity approaching slowly and when our eyes met she ran towards me with tears in her eyes.

"It's true your finally awake!" Rarity ran towards me as we took each other in a embrace..

I burst into tears as I held Rarity, but these were not tears of pain, not anger, nor sorrow, but of joy.

(I guess this this what being loved feels like...It's quite a feeling...I can't explain it. It felt like the world started to melt around us and Rarity and me were the only ponies here. Just us In our own little heaven and the past was just a fading silhouette.)


	4. Chapter 4

"If there is no struggle, there is no progress."-FredHoof douglass

Well It's been awhile hasn't it? So much has changed over the years. Like me living on my own and having my own place. Oh and also now being hired as a weather pony isn't too bad either. I've made a couple of new friends as well, like Ditzy Doo but everypony calls her Derpy Hooves or Derpy for short. Cloud Chaser, another awesome Pegasus and Octavia who I met while wandering town.

Even though it's been hard I feel I've been doing pretty well (In my opinion at least). I still have no cutie mark yet though...but that's at the bottom of my priorities at the moment. I still haven't talked to Rainbow Dash about everything that happened but then again I don't think I ever am, I'd rather not relive that experience but I guess what doesn't kill you makes you stronger.

"For the love of Celestia turn that Damn alarm off! Its driving us crazy!" The irritated voice was accompanied by angry banging on the wall. Still half asleep I reached for the blaring alarm clock trying desperately to find the off switch.

"Son of a Bitch! I ripped the plug out from the socket in a final act of irritated impatience "I really need to just get on a good sleeping schedule...because this crap is getting old pretty damn fast..." still in a tired state I wondered to my shower In hopes of the warm water would wake me from my tired and unenthusiastic state.

After my soak I ate up some breakfast and headed out into Ponyville in hopes of finding something to do. Even though I wasn't under my psychotic mother's control I still felt like I was a prisoner but then again that's why I have been seeing psychiatrist for the past couple of months, which I have in fact made _significant progress_ with...honestly I don't see it but he's the one with the degree so I guess I'll take his word.

"Uhh, dammit I'm still tired...damn showers aren't what they used to be. Maybe a quick lap around Ponyville would help me out." The thought of flying around Ponyville excited me more than it should've but the thought of adrenaline flowing though me and flying faster and faster got me pretty pumped.

(Dear Celestia this was gonna be good!) I stretched out my wings and fluttered them a bit, loosening them up and I pushed myself up in the air flapping my wings as fast as I could and took off into the sky the warm summer air whisped around me as I flew faster and faster gaining more and more altitude. The air started cooling the higher I got. The chills I got as I craved more and more speed. My body felt amazing as I flew through cumulonimbus cloud, the way the cloud clung to me as I flew through it felt refreshing and exhilarating. I got even more chills as I closed my eyes and stalled mid loop and felt the most pleasurable shiver flow through my whole entire body, I couldn't help but moan in pleasure ( Good thing no one else was around this high in the air.) then I finally opened my eyes and dove back through the cloud diving towards the ground faster and faster, I spun as I flapped my wings faster and faster , then finished off with final loop-DE-loop and landed in the park where tons of ponies were going about their business.

The cool beads of perspiration dripped from my body to to ground cooling as they made little streams down my body, that continued to give me shivers down my spine.

"OH, CELESTIA, YES!" I couldn't help but scream as I collapsed from the exhilaration of my morning flight. I laid right under a tree in sheer embarrassment as I finally realized what I had done and hoped nopony would bring it up.

As I sat there trying to regain my breath I looked at the ponies just relaxing and going about their day. Then I spotted her. On a laptop with headphones blaring. The mare with the glasses and two toned blue mane sitting at a table hard at work on her next track, Vinyl-Scratch aka DJ-Pon-3.

I have to say if I had a celebrity crush it was definitely her. I loved her music, the way she looked, Hell, even her personality, but I never had the guts to talk to her or even be around her. It was just something about her that made me want to be around her, and it kinda got me down because she was almost always with Octavia but I hadn't uttered a single word to her.

I sighed in disappointment and I just sat there and watched her from afar. (Damn, if that isn't creepy stalker status then I don't know what is.)

"Chase? Are you alright?" I jumped as the the refined voice of Octavia caught me by surprise. "**Oh Dear Celestia!" **I tried to gain my breathe yet a second time. "God Tavi, you scared the hell out of me!**" **

"Ahh well I do apologize Chase, It's just...I noticed you looking out of it over here from over there and I was worried."

I looked back at Octavia and smiled. "Aww, Tavi was about me, haha, yeah I'm fine. Just tired from my morning flight that's all."

Octavia blushed a little and looked away in a little embarrassment. "Ahh I see, well would you like to join me and Vinyl over there? It would give you and Vinyl a chance to get to know each other." I looked at Vinyl and back in Octavia in thought.(Celestia knows I would like that but I don't think I have the courage to even utter a word to her...I just can't do it.)

"I'm gonna have to pass Tavi, You two go ahead, plus she looks pretty busy anyway, I don't want to be a fifth wheel to your twos time."

Octavia looked at me a little disappointed . "Oh ok Chase, well fi you change your mind we will be over there and your more than welcome to join us anytime." I gave Octavia a hug and left the park to walk around Ponyville Or maybe pay Rarity a visit.


End file.
